Dead Kiss
by Vahn Therron akaShi no Yami
Summary: What is it to live? As time is merciless, and we drag our feet to slow the cycle down. What is left of love? The death of youth, the tragedy of love and all that it is to live. H/D SLASH!


Dead Kiss: Drift Memory  
By Vahn he who can't write and who's grammar kills plants and puppies.  
Disclaimer: ain't mine fuck off!  
Notes: Hey this is gonna be a continual piece. We're having another time warp sesions with the lovers. This is set both at the begining of the relationship, the end of the   
'Umbra Revolution' and in 15 years in to the future as Harry questions his choices and contemplates how love was born, it's growth and as well, what could be it's demise. Journey in to the mid-thirties and what it is to live and the nature of youth and love.  
Warning: dunno...nothing yet. This i'll be mild angst in comparison to blight, but angsty still! Bad shit will appear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time is our murderer.  
  
And all the beauty and dreary Sunday memories are fading. Losing sharp colors and the contours of flesh. Just vague youth and blue eyes.   
  
I'm starting to forget at the age of thirty. Senile and crazy, no one knows who I am anymore. There's nothing special left here, in our race, in our veins.   
  
I am just an old fag.  
Who lives in an old house.   
On a nameless hill.  
On the outside of a nameless town.  
  
In some anonymous state and wicked country.   
  
Now there is no magic in my touch, no spirits unleashed. No dizzy melodies humming in grace. Just empty numbness.  
  
  
We just lost the greatest parts of ourselves.   
Love... love... love... Yeah. There was love once too.  
  
  
  
______Hallowed Ground Let Me Dream Forever_____  
  
  
  
  
It's all nuance, the language of eyes.  
  
What's it going to be mister Malfoy... mAlFoY....malfoy.   
  
Hm?  
  
More spiteful words? With my tongue, oh where has it wandered....  
  
  
down your throat?   
Bicker bicker. Bitch bitch. shut up and kiss me.  
So pretty, with blonde hair and a furious tongue. So many days I just want to be devoured by you.   
  
I beg you with my throat.  
And you beat me with your pointed words. More of the mean things you say. With my shoulders bruised, pressed against rough walls. And your fingers tracing the outline of screaming, aching promises. Dancing, dancing of things we have not voiced.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous Potter, this is not love." Weaving tapestry, rapture. I can taste ecstasy on your skin. You make me feel...  
immortal.  
  
Death kisses my forehead as it goes about it's day.   
  
  
  
Perfect lips and perfect tongue, so brutal with me. We are lurid dreamers, concealed in dark corners, we perform. Kiss me and tell me and say everything. Everything I do not, we cannot hear.  
  
  
  
  
We tie ourselves together, with silly metaphor and foolish youth. It's gorgeous what we carve in climax, in futile promises and much secret hand holding.   
  
  
Oh, sweet, oh sweet fair child, happen to... whisper secrets in my ear as you cut my throat with spiteful glance. And click clack of boots on the marble floor.  
  
Oh sweet, oh sweet fair child, happen to... hold me in your arms this night and break my ribs with your sweet voice. Malice malice malice... malice made for me.  
  
My lover has made us hypocrites, to the self righteous roles which we cling to so dearly. Are we liars now, or liars born? Click clack, I say something biting back. Shatter shatter, fist crushing my jaw. And then when everyone is looking away, you capture my mouth and pour your very being in to my hands.   
  
My lover, my love, how you make me hate you. Blonde locks with seething blue eyes, and so perfect a face. So perfect a touch, you with your furious tongue....  
  
Random thoughts. oh how they go...  
  
drifting  
just beyond my reach.  
  
It's all nuance, the language of his eyes.   
... let me dream forever...  
  
_____The Places We Will Drift_____  
  
Last night as I wandered in to the state between night and sleeplessness. I had this dream about you and I. In collage of dislocated smiles and eyes with a look they should not have. I realized I've felt it happening, all this time I felt life draining itself from the marrow of our bones. Pooling at our feet.   
  
No matter what. That's what you said. We still have each other right? The sentiment was sweet, but you were drunk at the time, so I couldn't really trust your opinion.   
  
And I? The Boy Who Lived, some dusty mantle I keep in my attic. It's strange to think it means nothing now. No fame, just a war, a place and lives they all want to forget. Distancing themselves from lost beauty and joy.   
  
These things, have been hunted to extinction. And we, my lover and I, are left to isolation and aging love. All we can do is swallow resentment and generic orange juice.   
  
it tastes terrible. But we never speak of things like that anymore. We just go through the motions. Love it seems, has died with our magics and youth.  
  
  
Life's cruel joke, grows more hateful with each passing breath.   
  
yeah lover.  
Sleep baby. Sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review Review, please review! Damnit! If you don't I won't continue and and Blight will dissapear also. *cackles evily* No flames.   
  
ta ta 


End file.
